leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Temluis/Olaf, the True Berseker
Well, after all, I explain that this is suggestion blog about Olaf's kit and role, most of the ideas will be about why his skills have different porpuses BUT no one of them works good in which should be his primary role, losing health to be strong without being kill before doing something. See ability details Stats Changes Nothing for now. =Let's Talking About= Abilities per capped to at 90% of missing health. Rage: Olaf gains 1 Rage every time he recives damage equal to , upon reaching 5 Rage his next ability is empowered; Olaf can allows a maximum of 8 Rage and it can only lost by ussing abilities. |targeting='Berserker Rage' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * The stack's damage counter applies before damage reductions, 'apart from armor and magic damage, so Olaf will loss less health than of his on them. |video= }} Changes Justification: Attack speed, is so difficult to balance in Olaf because he has the high base attack speed in the game, so increase some of the total bonus is unnecesary, insteand, increasing the AS scales to 1.11% from 1% but with a maximum bonus of 100% allows him to reach it with 10% of his maximum health for fight. Rage Resource. If you want to lose health you need to recive damage, this effect encourages you to take the risk with the promise of a bonus effect. For the next 5 seconds, Olaf's next basic attack will deal bonus physical damage and slowing by 1 seconds to his target. The ability will enter on a secs cooldown and refunds of the 40 mana if it is used against a unit. |description2= :}} The bonus damage is increased by 50–100% when you have 0–80% of missing health. Don't cost Rage. |description3= Olaf throws an ice axe to the target location, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through and them for - |Reaches maximum duration at 1000 range.}} seconds, based on the distance the axe traveled. |description4= The axe remains at the target location until Undertow becomes available again, and Olaf can pick up the axe to reduce Undertow's cooldown by seconds. The axe sticks to terrain upon colliding with it. |description5= :}} The axe damage, projetil speed and slow are increased by 50–100% when you have 0–80% of missing health. Costs 1 Rage. |leveling= |leveling3= |range= / |speed = 1550 |cooldown=7 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Undertow' is a ability with two activations, the first is an auto-attack modifier and the second is a linear, pass-through skill shot. |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * Olaf won't be able to cast the second activation if he doesn't haves the first activation's effect (The bonus damage). ** Because of this, the second activation only can be use one time per first cast. * First activation: ** Can affect structures. ** Applies life steal ** The basic attack can critical strike but the bonus damage is unaffected. ** To reduce the cooldown its necesary to use it on a enemy or neutral unit. ** Silences the ability when Olaf is landing a basic attack. ** Don't resets attack timer. * Second Activation: ** Will grants a brief instance of sight when it hits the ground. ** If Olaf attempts to cast it below the minimum range, he will throw it the minimum distance units in the direction of cast. ** If Olaf attempts to cast it beyond the maximum range, it will fall short at the maximum range in the direction of cast. ** Olaf cannot pick up an enemy Olaf's axe, unlike . ** Neutral monsters hit by the axe will temporarily be ignored by unit collision. This is an invisible debuff and is intended to make it easier for Olaf to pick up his axes. |video=Olaf QVideo.ogv }} Justification: The activation mode allows you to choose between a more constant and personal DPS fight or a evasive and lapsed but more strong and groupal attack, the most important different is the activation frecuency. The most important thing is that you can use only one activation per availability, in other words, you choose to use the first or the second activation effects but not both in the same succession. Other important thing about the new effect is, dispide is a autoattack modifier, it NOT resets the attack timer. About the Rage's bonus effect for both activations, is the choice for more damage and utility between his empower abilities. For 6 seconds, Olaf will strike twice in his next basic attack. The attack will only deal a % of but it scales with and is increases with his missing health. Also he enhances healing and shield power per and his basic attacks reduces enemies' armor with a flat amount or percentile, depending which reduces more the total amount; last in 6 seconds and stacks indifenely. |description2= After Olaf uses the twice attack against a unit, he gains and resets the enhancer effect of healing and shield. |description3= :}} For 6 seconds, Olaf basic attacks shield him for 10 seconds from 20–60% of the damage deal when he has 0–80% of missing health, the effect duration resets when the twice attack is used. Cost 4 Rage. |leveling = AD}} |leveling2= |cooldown=16 |cost=30 |costtype=mana |targeting='Vicious Strikes' is a self-targeted buff. |spelleffects=hide |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Twice attack: ** Can affect structures. ** The component can critical strike. ** The component can't critical strike. ** All damage components applies the shield generation. ** Resets the autoattack timer. ** The damage scales are modify even when they are active. * Armor reduction: ** The flat amount applies in enemies with 100 original armor or less. ** The percentile amount applies in enemies with more than 100 original armor. * Vicious Strikes will increase all healing and shield effects targeted at Olaf, including healing from other sources such as . This will stack multiplicatively with . * Vicious Strikes has no cast time and it will not interrupt previous orders. |video=Olaf WVideo.ogv }} Changes justification: Well, the first opinion at this ability changes is they are over buffed, but if you do the calculations the ability is less overbuffed, for example, the twice attack do a lot of damage but the cooldown prevends it for a constant use also the maximum health scale can only reach near to 15%, the armor reduction with a attack speed of 2.5 Olaf can only applies in the best ways a maximum of 14 stacks, reducing flat or percentile armor}} in a single target. Rage bonus: The shield effect works in a similar form as the Life Steal do, but it only serves in fight because it don't recover health but allows Olaf to stay with the same health into a fight, also it can be used only when Olaf has 5 Rage at least. Olaf deals true damage to the target enemy. Also he will deal bonus true damage equal of the ability cost in his second basic attack after the cast, or in the next ability activation. |description2= Reckless Swing gain 1 Rage, and its active cooldown lost 1 second every time Olaf lands a basic attack. |description4= : Stuns by 1 – 1.5 secs when he has 0–80% of missing health. Cost 3 Rage. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=325 |cost= |costtype=health |targeting=''Reckless Swing'' is a single target ability. |damagetype=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * This ability's cost is equal to 30% of the total damage. Olaf will pay the cost regardless if the ability deals any damage. * As with all activated health-cost abilities, Reckless Swing can be cast at any health value but will not reduce Olaf's health below 1. This makes Reckless Swing effectively free-to-cast at 1 health. * Health cost refund on the ability is considered a heal, therefore it is affected by increased healing from and . * Reckless Swing will cancel if Olaf loses sight of his target during the cast time, as with many of the game's older and non-updated champions. |video=Olaf EVideo.ogv }} Changes justification: The cost is no longer refunded but now you gain aditional true damage equal of the cost, the ability helps to generate Rage without reciving damage but you stills need a enemie to generate Rage and it don't serves to reach the cap because of his Rage cost. Rage bonus: This effects works good where the slows don't prevent something than stuns do, like chaneling abilities or movile champs with leaps. But if you want to stun much longer you need to sacrifice basic attack damage in order to do it, thats is more significative when Olaf is in low health. Olaf reduce incoming damage, also stores part of the no reduced damage and is taken as a true damage over time during 5 seconds. |description2= Olaf removes all debuffs from himself and becomes immune to them during a period of time. |description3= Also Olaf's next basic attack gains bonus damage, range, and causes him to charges to his target, this effect are avaible every few seconds. |description4= : Gains a shield equal of 20–100% of Olaf maximum health when he lost 0–80% of his maximum health ends with the inmune effect. Costs 5 Rage. |leveling= |leveling2= |leveling3= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost |targeting='Ragnarok' is a self-targeted ability that also passively grants a defensive buff. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Berserker Rage Stacks will work equal to the innate ability but only during the active duration and gaining new stacks after the cast won't give more attack speed. * The maximum attack speed with full stacks is 50% at 1% Olaf's maximum health. * Ragnarok can be cast while under the effects of any form of crowd control from enemies. * Ragnarok will not remove or turn him immune to crowd controls from allies or him. ** For example, he will not break free or become immune to or . ** It is worth noting that while it can be activated while under the effects of airborne crowd control, Ragnarok will not remove them. However, it will ignore any further applications of it once active. ** Ragnarok will prevent the application of , but will not allow him to break free from it. * Ragnarok will prevent the application of the "Frost" debuff. * As of V3.13, all attack speed reduction is treated as a slow and will also be ignored. * Abilities with conditional effects are usually composed of multiple debuffs, and ignoring the crowd control debuff will now ignore the conditional effects. For example, Olaf will still inmune his attack damage by and . |video=Olaf RVideo.ogv }} Category:Custom champions